Broccoli
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: KBOW It's what happens when you look up at the clouds to see broccoli. Oneshot. Hope you like it!


Summary: This is what happens when you look up at the clouds. 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Hey, I wanted to write another one shot… So I did. I hope you like it! It's a Katie/Oliver one, just in case you didn't know.**

Broccoli 

"What do you think it looks like?" I asked Oliver with interest.

"A piece of broccoli," he replied simply.

"How do you see broccoli?" I asked, baffled.

"Can't you see the tuffs?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Tuffs of _what_?" I asked, even more confused. Good God, Oliver's not very creative, is he? Well, I guess he is if he sees broccoli but whatever.

I'd better explain. Oliver and me, Katie Bell, are lying in the grass by the Lake. We're looking up at the clouds and trying to decipher their shapes. Apparently this looks like a piece of broccoli.

"Okay, Mr. Quidditch, I see…" I squinted up to the sky. Ah shit. "I guess I see broccoli."

"I thought you didn't see the tuffs?" he asked, turning on his side, facing me.

"Well, I imagined some to make you feel better," I said, smiling devilishly.

"You're calling me unimaginative," Oliver said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Nah, I'm just saying that your imagination is screwed," I laughed, standing up and dusting off the dirt that was all over my legs. He stood up too.

"Gee, that's so much better," he said, standing up also.

"Merlin, how long have we been out here?" I asked, looking up at the sky once more. The sun was almost set and was sending colors of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples all over the ground. It was a sight to die for.

Oliver looked down at his Quidditch watch and his eyebrows shot into his hair, which is saying something because he certainly doesn't have long hair. "Only about five hours," he said with a laugh.

"_Only_ five hours?" I asked, in shock. "We spent _five hours _looking at clouds that look like broccoli or occasionally the one random 'McGonagal-getting-a-manicure-and-a-perm-at-the-same-time.' How could we have _possibly _spent _that _much time?"

"Good Lord, you're too gullible for your own good, love," he said to me, smiling his heart melting smile. Did I just say that his smile was heart melting? Merlin, I'm losing it. "It's only been a couple of hours."

"Bloody hell! No wonder why it's not dark out yet!" I yelled. I am too gullible for my own good. Gah. Oliver laughed at me. I punched him in the arm.

"Merlin, love, no need to hit," he said. I blushed. Wait, I never blush. Oliver can't be an exception can he? Why would I blush in front of him? Sigh.

"What? You afraid I'll whoop your arse?" I asked him playfully.

"I could so take you, Bell," he said laughing also.

"Sure, remember that time I took out that thug from Slytherin?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he was too stupid to take a swing," Oliver said, taking a step back.

"Oh, come off it," I said. "You know I could take you any time, any where."

"Sure, Bell," Oliver said.

"Time and place is all that I'm asking," I said. What as I getting myself into? Merlin, Oliver's like six foot two. (**Emerson's that tall! Don't ask how I know these things!**) Not to mention, he throws a quaffle pretty damn hard.

"K-Katie?" he asked, uncertainly, taking another step back.

"Yes, Wood?"

"You're not serious," he said, backing up more.

"I certainly am," I said. Hell, I don't even remember what this was all about. My gullibility maybe? Gah, who cares. "How 'bout here and now?"

He seemed to regain the sense to talk. "Fine," he said.

I took advantage of this opportunity and punched him right in the gut.

"Merlin, love!" he said, getting onto his knees and trying to catch his breath. Hey, he called me love! He can't call me love during a fight. Or at anytime either!

"Sorry about this Oliver!" I said kicking him in the shoulder. Wow, basically, I'm fighting my captain for no reason what so ever. Whoops. I think I heard something pop. Oh jeez. Good thing I'm pretty handy with a wand.

Oliver stood up shakily. "Merlin, I give up," he said. That was too easy.

"Sorry Oliver. It was a spur of the moment thing," I said apologetically. "Here, let me fix it." I ran over to him and pulled out my wand.

"No, no it's fine," he said, trying to be tuff. I know when people are trying to be tuff. I grew up with three older brothers. All of that toughness is a load of crap.

"Get your bloody arse over here," I yelled. "I'm not going to stand for any of this toughness."

"I think I'm scared of you, love," he said to me with a smile, walking over.

I laughed as I pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. He winced. "Sorry," I said softly. I muttered the healing spell under my breath and slowly, his shoulder went through all of the stages of being a bruise. It went from red, to gray, to gray and purple, and then to yellow and then it disappeared.

I could see him wincing the whole time. Now I feel awful. I almost dislocated his shoulder!

"I am so sorry," I said as we made our way silently back up to the castle.

"I've told you already, love, it's fine," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. My stomach dropped. That's not supposed to happen. I hope it's not broken!

"I-I feel terrible though," I said glumly.

"Katie," he said, stopping in the hall and taking both of my hands. "Katie, it's fi-"

He started, but I stopped him. I stopped him by kissing him. I don't know why. But I did. I just kissed him. _This is not good_, I thought to myself. _Wait, is he kissing… back?_ I waited for a moment. _Merlin, he is._

We pulled apart after a second. I looked up into his eyes and ran. I didn't get far though. Oliver caught up in just seconds. I shouldn't have fixed his damn shoulder. It would have slowed him down.

"Love, why'd you run?" he asked me, taking my hand and looking in my eyes.

"Embarrassment," I said with a laugh. I can't help it. He makes me laugh. Even after I just beat up the poor man with a punch and a kick, he still makes me laugh.

He laughed. I love that laugh. Gah, I'm turning all sappy. That's not fun.

"Well, Love, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," Oliver said to me, taking me hand.

"Merlin, so am I," I replied, just as my stomach growled. I swear, my brain and it are in sync.

"Let us go get some broccoli," Oliver said with a laugh. I laughed too and we walked down to the kitchen to tickle the pear.

**Well, how'd you like it? It was a completely random to me. Once again I Was on the phone… but there's not as many just kiddings. Heh, anyway, review!**

**Snuffles **


End file.
